We Found Love
by NatieUru2011
Summary: One Shoot Achele, inspirado en los hechos Achele ocurridos y finalmente en el regreso Achele ocurrido el 12-12-12 :D Espero que les agrade: Naya y Heather... le tenderán una trampa a Dianna y Lea para juntarlas nuevamente. ¿Podrán? ¿Que sucederá con las chicas cuando sean encerradas en una habitación solas? Leelo y no te lo pierdas ;)


**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es puuuura coincidencia ;) Que disfruten:**

* * *

Luego de tener todo planeado, Naya y Heather salían del apartamento de la "latina" como solían llamarse, acostumbradas a los personajes que interpretaban; planificando lo que ya no podían dejar en espera más tiempo.

_N: ¿Comprendes lo que tienes que hacer no?_

Heather la miro con cara de pocos amigos y sonrió.

_H: Podré interpretar a Britt, pero no soy como ella. Tranquila Naya, lo lograremos._

Ambas chocaron sus palmas como un cumplido y se movieron a hacer lo que cada una debía.

La primera fue Naya, que llegó a la casa de Dianna y lo primero que hizo fue tocar timbre y esperar. Lo que no se esperó fue ver a Jasson, el hermano de Dianna abrirle la puerta.

_J: ¿Naya? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás amiga?_

Esta le sonrió y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

_N: Muy bien Jasson, estaba buscando a tu hermana. ¿Está? _

Este hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

_J: Lamento decirte que está en el estudio. Pero recién me envió un mensaje para que fuera con ella, quiere que la escuche. La llamaron para grabar y fue. _

Naya lo sacó del apartamento del brazo y mientras bajaban las escaleras, sonrió y comenzó a explicarle.

_N: Tú mi amigo… me ayudarás en algo. _

Jasson frunció el ceño y la miró.

_J: ¿En que?_

Lo subió a su auto y arrancando lo miró.

_N: Me ayudarás a reconciliar a Dianna y Lea._

La cara de Jasson se iluminó y chocando las palmas tomaron rumbo para los estudios de grabación de fox.

Mientras tanto, Heather tenía otro dilema… lograr que Cory se despegara de Lea.

_H: En serio Cory… eres genial, te quiero mucho. ¡Pero quiero estar a solas con mi amiga! ¿Puedes prestármela el día de hoy? ¡A SOLAS!_

El chico estaba inquieto y Lea no podía creer que estuviera tan porfiado. Ella realmente deseaba irse a solas con Heather y él no se lo permitía.

_C: Pero Lea… eres mi novia y debemos estar juntos._

Lea rodó los ojos, evitó que Heather hablara y le habló al chico a los ojos.

_L: Cory, me tienes realmente cansada. Me iré con Heather, más tarde nos vemos. _

Le dio un beso en los labios y se fue con su amiga. Comenzaron el viaje, en silencio. Lea iba mirando por la ventana y la rubia sabía el porque de esa mirada perdida.

_H: Lea, se que extrañas a Di. Deberías dejarte de tonterías con Cory y recuperarla. _

Lea la miró, su cara decía que estaba molesta… pero heather notó que sus ojos llorosos decían otra cosa. No dijo más nada y miró por la ventana.

_H: ¿Hace cuanto que no la vez?_

Lea tragó saliva y le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que no tocara más el tema. Esta se cayó pero lo que hizo fue mirar el camino. Llegó hasta su casa y estacionó, apagó el motor y ambas se guiaron dentro en silencio.

Lo que mató a Lea fue entrar a la casa y ver las fotos que tenía Heather en la repisa, la foto del capítulo de navidad donde están todas juntas con Amber. Se quedó mirando la foto, suspiró y se alejó de allí con mal humor.

Mientras tanto, Dianna estaba en el estudio cantando los últimos retoques de Come See About Me y la aparición de Naya, sirvió como anillo al dedo para unos retoques más. Al terminar, ambas salieron del estudio con Jasson y se encaminaron a la casa de Heather, cosa que Dianna no sabía es que Lea estaría allí.

Mientras tanto, Lea y Heather se encontraban tomando un café y conversando.

_L: ¡Sí, amo esa canción! No se porque Ryan no me ha dejando cantarla aún, es hermosa._

Decía Lea con su café y sonriendo.

_H: Yo también quiero cantarla… ¿Y si la cantamos juntas? _

La morena sonrió como loca y asintió.

_L: ¡Sí! ¿Tienes el disco?_

Ambas dejaron el café, se fueron a la sala y sonriendo con maldad, Heather siguió con el plan tan delicado que ella y Naya habían planeado.

_H: Más que eso… hice el karaoke anoche._

Lea comenzó a saltar de un pie de la felicidad y la verdad es que ella no había hecho nada, sino que Naya lo había hecho todo. Pero se sacó crédito ahora que la chica no estaba presente.

Ambas se prepararon y comenzaron a cantar "Get this party started" de Pink, juntas:

* * *

I´M COMIN´ UP SO YOU BETTER YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED

I´M COMIN´ UP SO YOU BETTER YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED

* * *

Lo siguiente lo comenzó a cantar Heather:

* * *

GET THIS PARTY STARTED ON A SATURDAY NIGHT

EVERYBODY´S WAITIN´ FOR ME TO ARRIVE

SENDIN´ OUT THE MESSAGE TO ALL OF MY FRIENDS

WE´LL BE LOOKIN FLASHY IN MY MERCEDES BENZ

I GOT LOTSA STYLE, GOT MY GOLD DIAMOND RINGS

I CAN GO FOR MILES IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

* * *

Ambas cantaron comenzando a bailar:

* * *

I´M COMIN´ UP SO YOU BETTER YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED

I´M COMIN´ UP SO YOU BETTER YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED

* * *

Lo siguiente lo canto Lea:

* * *

PUMPIN´ UP THE VOLUME, BREAKIN´ DOWN TO THE BEAT

CRUISIN´ THROUGH THE WEST SIDE

WE´LL BE CHECKIN´ THE SCENE

BOULEVARD IS FREAKIN´ AS I´M COMIN´ UP FAST

I´LL BE BURNIN´ RUBBER, YOU´LL BE KISSIN´ MY ASS

PULL UP TO THE BUMPER, GET OUT OF THE CAR

LICENSE PLATE SAYS STUNNER #1 SUPERSTAR

* * *

Cantaron juntas y mientras tanto, Dianna, Jasson y Naya, miraban la escena escondidos:

* * *

I´M COMIN´ UP SO YOU BETTER YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED

I´M COMIN´ UP SO YOU BETTER YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED

* * *

Lo siguiente lo cantó Lea y Dianna no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con una sonrisa en su rostro:

* * *

GET THIS PARTY STARTED

MAKIN´ MY CONNECTION AS I ENTER THE ROOM

EVERYBODY´S CHILLIN´ AS I SET UP THE GROOVE

PUMPIN´ UP THE VOLUME WITH THIS BRAND NEW BEAT

EVERYBODY´S DANCIN´ AND THEY´RE DANCIN´ FOR ME

I´M YOUR OPERATOR, YOU CAN CALL ANYTIME

I´LL BE YOUR CONNECTION TO THE PARTY LINE

* * *

Lo siguiente lo cantaron juntas:

* * *

I´M COMIN´ UP SO YOU BETTER YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED

I´M COMIN´ UP SO YOU BETTER YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED

I´M COMIN´ UP SO YOU BETTER YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED

I´M COMIN´ UP SO YOU BETTER YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED

GET THIS PARTY STARTED

GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT NOW

GET THIS PARTY STARTED

* * *

Las chicas terminaron de cantar y escucharon los aplausos. Cuando se giraron vieron a Naya, Jasson y Dianna con una sonrisa enorme cada uno. Pero la sonrisa de Lea y de Dianna se esfumó al momento en que se encontraron con la mirada. Todo el mundo cayó, solo podían ver como ambas se habían perdido en su mirada y habían olvidado el mundo. En un gesto de Naya, Jasson tomó a Dianna en sus brazos y Naya fue a ayudar a Heather para tomar a Lea. Las llevaron al estudio y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, escuchaban como cerraban la puerta con llave. No sin que antes les quitaran los celulares y cualquier artefacto con que pudieran llamar por ayuda.

Automáticamente ambas golpeaban la puerta, intentaban abrirla. Dianna corrió a la ventana.. estaba cerrada. No podían salir de ninguna manera.

_L: ¡Heather! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!_

Al otro lado se escucho la voz de Naya.

_N: No saldrán de ahí hasta que arreglen las cosas. ¡Ustedes dos se aman! Merecen estar juntas y haremos lo que sea para que lo comprendan. _

Automáticamente fue Diana la que comenzó a los gritos.

_D: ¡Naya! ¡Abre esta maldita puerta o juro que me las pagarás!_

No hubo respuesta, sintieron los pasos de todos irse. Dianna estaba como loca y Lea se resignó, tan solo se sentó en la silla y miró a Dianna enloquecer. Esta se giró en busca de Lea y la miró con los ojos abiertos.

_D: ¿Acaso no piensas ayudarme?_

Lea levantó una ceja y se rió sarcásticamente.

_L: Son Naya, Heather y tu hermano. ¿Crees que nos dejarán salir? ¡No, no lo harán! Siéntate tranquilamente que tenemos para mucho aquí. _

Fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron las dos. Se sentaron una separada a la otra y estuvieron mucho rato en silencio, sin decir nada. Ambas se daban miradas pero no decían nada, hasta que Dianna comenzó a pensar y pensar y pensar y no dejaba de hacerlo y su mente imaginaba miles de respuestas que Lea debería darle pero no escuchaba. Así que enloqueció y se puso de pie, una hora después de silencio. La morena la vio acercarse y observó cada movimiento hasta que la tuvo frente a ella.

_D: Solo dime… ¿Tan poca cosa soy para ti? _

Lea suspiró y la miró con dolor.

_L: Tú no eres poca cosa para mí… eres más que eso. _

Dianna sonrió y la miró de mala manera.

_D: ¡Eres una mentirosa! Me juraste amor y te fuiste como esclavo tras las órdenes de Ryan. Y ni me saludas, no me hablas. _

Lea se levantó de su asiento y la miró enojada.

_L: ¡Pero fuiste tú la que no respondió ninguna de mis llamadas!_

Dianna suspiró y miró a Lea fijamente con todo el dolor de su alma.

_D: Lea… tú aceptaste el PR, elegiste la fama antes de mí. Es lógico que estaba molesta y que no respondería tus llamadas. Pero me di cuenta de mi error y cuando quise saber de ti… fuiste tu la que cambió de número y me ignoró totalmente. _

Lea tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza. Ambas callaron y el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. Pero este… estaba cargado de palabras que querían decirse y no se animaban.

_L: Estoy realmente cansada... de tener que fingir una sonrisa… de que vigilen mi twitter para que no diga "nada inadecuado"…_

Comenzó a decir Lea y Dianna la miró sin decir nada, escuchándola y viendo como comenzaba a llorar. Eso la partió en mil pedazos.

_L: … de tener que aparentar frente a los paparazzi que seguramente saben que estoy aquí y tú también. De no poder ser yo misma porque este mundo de la fama es un maldito esteriotipo a seguir. Estoy en dieta… hace meses que no como bien, baje demasiado de peso y tengo que hacer puros comerciales donde soy una muñeca sin vida. ¿Quieres saber porque parezco una?_

Le dijo mirándola y gritándole lo último. Dianna no pudo contestar, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

_L: Porque me obligaron a alejarme de ti y Cory es un idiota que me llenó la cabeza y te perdí para siempre. Nunca podré recuperarte porque este mundo del espectáculo no nos aceptará juntas. Te lastimé mucho, lo se… al dejarte te lastimé mucho y me hice daño a mi misma. No soy la misma sin ti… tan solo soy un títere y este mundo… no es en el que deseaba estar… no sin ti. _

Lea confesó cada palabra que su corazón quería gritarle a la rubia, dejándola muda. Naya, Jason y Heather sonreían al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando las palabras de Lea. Su plan estaba funcionando, solo esperaban la respuesta de Dianna.  
Pasaban los minutos y no escuchaban nada, así que preocupados, abrieron la puerta y vieron a Dianna parada en medio de la habitación, llorando y mirando el suelo; Lea estaba igual. La rubia notó la entrada de sus amigas y hermano y reaccionó. Cuando buscó la mirada de Lea, esta estaba yéndose de la habitación. Dianna no lo soportó, la tomó del brazo, evitando que se fuera. Se acercó a ella y lo primero que hizo fue tomarla del rostro y besarla. Ninguna lo negó, aceptaron el beso sin chistar y los demás, bueno… simplemente festejaron chocando sus palmas.

El beso fue profundo, lleno de sentimientos, de te amos que querían expresarse, de te extraños, de te necesité… y lo más importante… regresa conmigo.

Luego de unos minutos, se separaron y Dianna miró a Lea con todo el amor del mundo.

_D: Si Ellen Degeneres puede tener su programa, ser famosa, estar casada con una mujer y a pesar de las críticas, hacer lo que le gusta y ser feliz. Tú también puedes Lea… y yo también. _

Lea besó a la rubia con ganas y al alejarse le dijo algo que deseo hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_L: Naya, dame mi celular… tengo que terminar con mi novio. Tengo una chica que reconquistar aquí frente a mí. _

Dianna sonrió y antes de darse cuenta, Naya le extendía el celular. Lea tomó el aparato y discó el número de Cory. Dos tonos y el chico ya contestaba.

_C: ¡Lea! ¡Al fin! ¿Dónde estás? Dime así voy a verte, llamaré como anónimo a TMZ para que nos encuentren juntos y así seremos tapa de revista. _

Decía el chico, ansiando llamar la atención para ser el centro de todas las noticias. Cosa que realmente cansaba a Lea, que estaba cansada de todo eso.

_L: Cory, ya no habrá más PR. Estoy cansada y la verdad… es que estoy con Dianna ahora mismo. Estaré con ella, la amo._

La rubia sonrió, aceptando la mano de Lea con una mirada de enamorada. Mientras que del otro lado, Cory sentía que su mundo se venía abajo.

_C: ¡NO! ¡LEA TÚ NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO! ¡DIANNA TE LLENÓ LA CABEZA! DESTRUIRÁ NUESTRAS CARRERAS, SOLO ESTÁ CELOSA. _

Le gritó y Lea se enfureció.

_L: ¡NO CORY! ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE MI NOVIA! Se acabó… y te lo demostraré. _

Lea cortó la llamada, ingresó en twitter y cambió su contraseña, para que su agente no pudiera borrarle el twit que haría en segundos y finalmente, lo hizo: **"Cansada de ser alguien que no soy. Orgullosa de amar a (arroba) Dianna_Agron."**

Luego de escribir eso, Dianna tomó su celular, el cual le entregó Naya y también twitteó luego de cambiar su contraseña: **"Mi vida tiene sentido ahora que estoy de nuevo con (arroba) msleamichele Una persona increíble que conquistó mi corazón. ¡Achele is On!" **Luego de ese twit, al minuto, Dianna recibía llamada de su agente. La contestó con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que iba a responder.

_D: No hay nada que decir, es mi vida personal. _

Cortó la llamada al mismo tiempo que Lea recibía la suya. Y tomando el valor que su chica le dio contestó.

_L: Hola… sí, no pienso cambiar ese twit. ¿Qué, porque? Porque es mi vida privada y estoy cansada que me manejen como un títere. Tu encárgate de cuidar mi carrera, que de mi vida privada puedo hacer yo lo que yo quiera. Y si no te gusta, puedes aceptar mi despido con honores. _

Cortó la llamada y al instante comenzaron a reír. Salieron de allí para ir a la sala y las chicas no dejaban de abrazarse y darse besos. Iban a preparar café cuando Lea detuvo a Heather.

_L: Te lo suplico, vayamos a comer algo o me voy a morir de hambre. _

Todos rieron y al instante tomaron las cosas para salir de allí. Lo bueno de estar en L.A. es que podían caminar tranquilas por la calle y ser bombardeadas por periodistas y justo en ese momento, en el cual Lea y Dianna (que iban con Jason) se bajaron del auto frente al restaurante vegetariano para poder almorzar, lo primero que hicieron fue tomarse de la mano.

_Per: Lea ¿Qué pasó con cory?_

Le preguntó el periodista y Lea le contestó con completa diversión.

_L: Digamos que esta superando la ruptura. Pero eso no fue una relación nunca así que…_

Los periodistas no paraban de filmarlas, sacarles fotos y Dianna no soportó el bombardeo de preguntas, la cara molesta de Lea la hizo molestar. Así que se paró frente a ellos y les habló claramente.

_D: Muy bien, escuchen… les diré lo que quieren saber. Sí, estamos juntas… sí, de nuevo. Sí, estamos enamoradas desde siempre. ¿Pero saben que? Nuestro trabajo en el espectáculo, queda aparte de nuestra vida personal. No los mezclaremos nunca más. Así que les pido, si van a hacer preguntas, que sean sobre nuestras carreras, porque nosotras queremos almorzar con nuestras amigas y mi hermano. Si no les molesta, muchas gracias. _

Todos callaron pero la pregunta del periodista de TMZ que había preguntado antes a Lea por Cory, le dijo algo que tentó a Dianna.

_Per: Dianna, Lea… ¿como se enamoraron?_

Tanto Lea como Dianna se miraron, sonrieron y lo miraron. La que contestó fue Lea pero no se lo dijo así como así… sacó su celular y comenzó a cantar poniendo la canción de Rihana, We Found Love.

* * *

Yellow diamonds in the light 

And we're standing side by side 

As your shadow crosses mine 

What it takes to come alive

* * *

Comenzó a cantar Lea y Naya se colocó a su lado para cantar con su amiga.

* * *

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny 

But I've gotta let it go 

Le hizo seña a la rubia, indicándole que el tema era para ella y le guiñó.

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place

* * *

Cantaron Naya y Lea juntas, mientras la gente se arrimaba. Hasta que siguió Naya.

* * *

Shine a light through an open door 

Love and life I will divide 

Turn away cause I need you more 

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

* * *

Cantaban haciendo un paso improvisado hasta que siguió Lea.

* * *

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny 

But I've gotta let it go

* * *

Cantaba y le hacía ojos a Dianna, que estaba roja. La gente aplaudía, hasta observaban desde el restaurante y filmaban con celulares.

* * *

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place

* * *

Lea se acercó a Dianna y le cantó tomandola de la mano.

* * *

Yellow diamonds in the light 

And we're standing side by side 

As your shadow crosses mine

* * *

No lo pensó caminó hacia atrás para seguir cantando, con ella de la mano. Lea, Dianna, Naya y Heather comenzaron a cantar y bailar juntas. Eran el centro de atención de la avenida.

* * *

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place 

We found love in a hopeless place

* * *

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, Lea se acercó a Dianna y le sonrió. Esta, le hizo una guiñada y la tomó como en las películas antiguas, de la cintura y tirándola hacia atrás y le dio un beso. El cual se llenó de cámaras. Pero el comentario de una fan achele que estaba observando la escena con los ojos llorosos las hicieron reír.

"_Yo sabía que ibas a salir del closet tarde o temprano Charlie"_

Dianna se puso roja y comenzó a reír, agradecieron a todos, firmaron autógrafos y entraron al restaurante, para disfrutar de su tarde. Ya que vendrían luego… muchas odiseas que atravesar pero por muy duras que fueran, ambas sabían que sin importar lo que sucediera, estando juntas siempre serían felices. Porque al fin y al cabo… Achele... siempre estaría… On.

* * *

**En honor al fin del mundo que se les viene a las monchele porque ACHELE IS BACK BICHES. Jajajaja (sin ofender, es solo mi opinión personal) :P  
Espero que les guste este One Shoot. Lo tenía prometido a una amiga y bueno, ya está… LISTO, CUMPLIDA MI PROMESA :D Perdón que demoré tanto :/  
Espero que les guste… tengo más fanfics si les interesa… pronto actualizaré. **

**Muchas gracias… Nati Agron **


End file.
